Katara's Birthday Story
by nikibones
Summary: This is your birthday song it isn't very long. Yeah this is a cute funny little fanfiction for my friend whose birthday is today. March 15th. Yay!


Katara's Birthday Story

A.N. This story is dedicated to my very very good friend. It's her birthday today! So you should all go read her stories (and review of course) her pen name is kayko15 (she's seventeen). They're Avatar: the Last Airbender , but they are awesome. (I've read them) anyway. Enjoy this original fanfic about Katara and the InuYasha group.

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends' characters Rumiko Takahashi does.

The sun crept over the mountainous landscape. But the morning's beauty was not to be enjoyed by the single solitary figure in the scene. A tired and annoyed Katara sat under the Goshinboku muttering rather foul curses under her breath—which were directed at a very late Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Where the crap are they anyway? It's not like they have anything important to do in Kagome's time!"

Katara stood and sauntered calmly over to the dry Bone-eaters' Well, "Hurry up you morons!" she yelled at the bottom of the well.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" an angered Inuyasha hollered up the well..

"I happen to be one very pissed Katara! Who has been waiting the last few hours for her friends to return!"

"Why?" asked Kagome in her concerned manner. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, yes there is! My friends forgot my birthday!"

Katara ran deep into the Forest of Inuyasha, wanting to be left alone.

"Now look what you did Inuyasha! You've hurt her feelings and made her go away!"

"Nothin' of it," was Inuyasha's short and lame reply.

"You need to go apologize to her! You're the one who's hurt her feelings!"

"Hey don't forget you're one of her friends too and you forgot her birthday too you dolt!" A surprisingly observant Inuyasha stated from his seat high in a tree.

"But you're the one who brought it up!" Kagome said, slightly angered.

"Hmm, here were the options keep quiet and let her sulk until her next birthday or bring it up. I personally don't want to deal with two overemotional women!"

"Fine, Inuyasha, fine. I don't know how to fix it but I'll try," Kagome stood ready to leave when Inuyasha stopped her.

"No, Kagome I have an idea. Come 'ere a minute…."

Katara sat under a tree by a stream gently stirring the currents and creating new small paths of water by using her sheer will.

"Stupid jerks…can't even…_my birthday_…ughhh!" Katara sent a thin line of water shooting in the air right into Kagome's face.

"Puhh-huh hehh…" choked Kagome.

"Oh Kagome! Why did you get in my way?" Katara said as she rushed to her friends side making sure Kagome was okay.

"It's all—Katara!—it's all right!" Kagome said a little loud because Katara was trying to break her spine instead of trying to get water out of her throat.

"Sorry, oh Kagome, I'm so sorry!"

As soon as the incident settled down a bit (and Katara had offered Kagome a bit of water to wash it down) they walked towards the Goshinboku.

"We really are sorry we forgot your birthday. I wish there was something I could do to make up for it."

Katara blushed remembering the way she had glaringly accused them of being semi-bad friends and storming away.

"It's all right Kagome, I don't really want to pull Inuyasha out of his comfort zone."

"Are you sure? We could 'sit' him a couple times to pull it out of him," Kagome offered in a comedic manner waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Naw, I'll be okay. But thanks anyway."

As the two girls sat in the cool shade a smiling and skipping Shippo approached them humming carrying a paper that had colorful markings all over one side.

"Hey Shippo, how are you today?" Kagome asked.

"I'm great Kagome," Shippo said smiling and hugging Kagome. "But I'm here for Katara."

He turned his attention to the young girl, "I brought you a present."

"Oh, thank you Shippo." Katara blushed; again remembering her earlier escapade.

Shippo handed her a hand drawn picture of the two holding hands with the rest of their group in the background wearing Kagome's birthday hats that closely resemble harlequin clown hats.

The three friends sat under the tree discussing funny things like water, bugs and the mentality level of Inuyasha.

Sango had heard the three and didn't want to go exploring the scene alone so she dragged Miroku along.

"But Sango, my sweet, why must I be subjected to the wiles of feminine talk? Especially when I could be appreciating your spectacular forms?"

That got Miroku a wonderful sized lump from the Hiraikotsu.

"That'll teach you, you dirty monk!"

They encountered the cozy threesome and sat with them; enjoying their "feminine" talk. This all worked out because while they were wasting away the hours of the day Inuyasha was swiftly setting Kaede's hut up with party favors from Kagome's time.

"Hey I think it's about lunch time don't you think?" Katara asked.

She was completely happy about the day now. Of course it wasn't an elaborate party and all she got as a gift was a very touching drawing from Shippo, but she enjoyed it all the same.

"Yes, I do believe you are right innocent little Katara," Miroku commented, earning a glare from Katara.

The small group made there way to Kaede's hut. Shippo and Katara were thinking of what they wish lunch would be. Miroku, while agree with what would be happening, pondered how best to get close to Sango; and Sango was wondering how best to surprise Katara with the small demon slaying weapon she was going to teach her to use.

"Well, here we are…" said Kagome, "I wonder where Inuyasha is."

"Who cares, he'll be here as soon as he smells the food."

Katara was the last to enter Kaede's hut and when she finally looked up from pushing aside Kaede's reed door, tears filled her eyes. There sat Inuyasha with big brightly wrapped and ribbond box sitting underneath a banner that read "Happy Birthday" with all of her friends surrounding him. She knew she depended a lot on Inuyasha, but she depended even more on her wonderful friends.

"This is the best birthday you've ever had Katara," Shippo smiled as he munched hungrily on the cake Kagome's mom had prepared.

A.N.: Well, what did you all think. I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself—which I do. (Hey my birthday buddy, I hop you enjoyed this.)

You all can review this if you want. I reall y don't mind because it's my birthday present to my friend.


End file.
